Random-Ness Academy/It Begins...
"It Begins..." is the first episode of the first season of Random-Ness Academy. Synopsis It's the first day at Random-Ness Academy. The students are set to face what the school has to offer. Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (we see Keine and Olivia in the teacher's lounge, doing some paperwork) Keine: We have until the school opens tomorrow to finish this paperwork. Olivia: T-Tomorrow? Th... that's not long... Keine: I know. I feel like it's too short of a time period as well. Olivia: This job is so... so d-demanding... Keine: Demanding, yes. Rewarding? (pause) Hopefully... Olivia: What will happen if we don't finish our-- Keine: Please, let's finish up. (The scene transitions to the next day; A set of gray paws patter in the ground) (Ivy Fox looks at the schools sign, determined) Ivy: Today is the day...I can’t wait! (Pictures of Ivy signing up for the school is seen) Ivy: I’ve waited for so long for this day...Random-Ness Academey, here I come! (Ivy sprints into the school before she runs into a Shinx.) Ivy: Who are you? Shinx: The name's Madi. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, though I am also a Pokemon. Ivy: Hello Madi! Names Ivy Fox! Nice to meet you! (Ivy starts to shake Madi’s paw) (A turquoise bespectacled otter wearing her darker turquoise hair in a ponytail and pink sneakers walks up) Madi: Huh? Otter: Hi, you two! I'm Sophie Otter! Ivy: Hiya, my names Ivy Fox! Madi: Hey, Sophie, nice to meet you! (A Corphish walks up to the three people.) Corphish: Hey, hey, hey! You've got some new friends here, Madi! Madi: That's Heymond. He's a Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. (In the distance, Lil, a human with a rose in her hair, watched the quadrio.) Lil: (Muttering to herself) Perfect bully victims.... (Lil sneaks up to Madi and pulls her tail.) Madi: Hey! Don't do that! Lil: What are you talking about? I would never do that! Madi: You snuck up to me and pulled my tail. You're obviously fibbing. Lil: You must have been dreaming. Madi: No, I wasn't! Now go away and quit bothering me! (The school bell rings) Madi: Oh! That's the bell! Guys, it's time to go to our classes! Heymond: Hey, hey, we don't wanna be late! (Miroir is seen alongside the others, running into the school building. He slows down as he does, then puts his back down and checks through its contents) Miroir: iPad... check! Textbook... check! Packed lunch... check! Secret agent novel... check! Final Fantasy manga... check! (Miroir picks his back up again) Miroir: I think that's everything. Time to go to class! (The scene cuts to the first class, which is history class) Sophie: Wait, where’s Pixel? They’re never late for anything. Ivy: Hmm. Legend says that if you say the name of that guy from that one show, they’ll run into the room faster than you can say “cu”- (Pixel sassily swings the door open) Pixel: I have been summoned. Ivy: ...Cucumber. (Makomi walks into the room, seemingly in a hurry.) Makomi: Gomen, Keine-sensei! A cliche hit me and now i'm late for class! (Pixel turns around and flings themself into a seat.) Pixel: By the way, Ivy, "that guy" has a name. Miroir: What might that name be? Pixel: Ansi from Welcome to the Wayne Miroir: Ah, I see... (Keine, meanwhile, is writing on the blackboard in coloured chalks) (Lil is seen writing a paper that says “Big fat meanie” on it, with a poorly drawn picture of Keine on it; She signs Pixel’s name onto it, turns that paper into an airplane, and flies it to Keine, evilly giggling) (Keine grabs the paper airline and unwraps it, seeing the picture.) Keine: (sigh) Pixel, did you do this? Pixel: Did what? (Keine shows Pixel the paper Lil threw at her.) (Lil giggled while Pixel is in shoc.) Pixel: I didn’t do that! Category:Random-Ness Academy Category:Random-Ness Academy Episodes